Wiktor "Volk" Christienko
Wiktor Christienko ps. Volk (ros. Bиктор Христенко) – rosyjski chemik i polityk, członek partii Ultranacjonalistycznej. Później także terrorysta i współpracownik Władimira Makarowa. Występuje w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Biografia Wiktor Christienko urodził się w Dubowce, małym miasteczku leżącym nad rzeką Wołgą, na północ od Wołgogradu. Związki z różnymi organizacjami Przed II wojną domową w Rosji w 2011 roku Wiktor Christienko należał do partii Ultranacjonalistów, którzy dążyli do odwołania obecnego rządu rosyjskiego i powrotu do silnej i dominującej Rosji. Wtedy wybuchła wojna domowa w Rosji pomiędzy Ultranacjonalistami a Lojalistami. Przez włączenie się do konfliktu Amerykanów i Brytyjczyków wygrali Lojaliści. Lecz Ultranacjonaliści byli popierani przez większość Rosjan i wygrali nadchodzące wybory. Volk znalazł się w rządzie stworzonym przez Borysa Worszewskiego. Jednak Worszewski bał się antyzachodnich zapędów ważnej osobistości wśród Ultranacjonalistów - Władimira Makarowa. Wkrótce Makarow został drogą głosowania wyrzucony z partii, a ludzie jego popierający również odeszli. Wtedy to założyli organizację terrorystyczną zwaną Wewnętrznym Kręgiem i zaczęli mścić się na rządzie rosyjskim i Zachodzie poprzez przeprowadzanie zamachów. Makarow miał w przyszłości plany wciągnięcia Rosji i innych państw w wojnę, do czego miał mu się przydać Volk. Obaj Rosjanie założyli fikcyjną firmę transportową o nazwie Fregata Industries. Atak gazowy Wiktor Christienko był dobrym chemikiem i podczas trwania wojny rosyjsko-amerykańskiej tworzył bomby chemiczne. By nie zwrócić uwagi zagranicznych służb, bomby były robione w Sierra Leone i Somalii i były osłaniane przez tamtejsze organizacje paramilitarne. Gdy wszystko było już gotowe, a rosyjska armia wycofała się z USA, zdecydowano się na ruch. Za pomocą Fregata Industries gaz był rozwożony do europejskich stolic. 6 października 2016 roku wszystkie ciężarówki (prócz jednej) przewożące gaz eksplodowały i rozpyliły substancję. To sparaliżowało europejski system obronny, zabiło ok. 35 tysięcy cywili i ułatwiło rosyjskiej armii atak na Europę. To dobitnie pokazywało współpracę rosyjskiego wojska i Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Paryż Volk osobiście nadzorował dostawę gazu do Paryża, by tam założyć swoją małą bazę. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do reszty miast, Christienko zdecydował, by atak w stolicy Francji był przeprowadzony z katakumb (które służyły również za sieć kanalizacji). Amerykańska jednostka specjalna Delta Force we współpracy z francuską jednostką GIGN namierzyły w ogarniętym wojną mieście Volka. Po długiej walce w paryskich uliczkach doszli do katakumb, lecz Volk począł uciekać, a rosyjska armia go przy tym osłaniała. Po długim pościgu Amerykanie złapali uciekiniera. Niestety dla nich, Rosjanie sprowadzili do miasta wiele sprzętu, by go odbić. Za poleceniem amerykańskiego prezydenta Volk musiał być przesłuchany. Dzięki pomocy samolotu AC-130 i kilku A-10 z USAF udało się go ewakuować i przesłuchać. Przesłuchanie i dalsze losy thumb|185x185px|Paszport Volka. Amerykanom udało się przesłuchać Volka. Ten bez skrupułów zaczął zdradzać największe tajemnice Wewnętrznego Kręgu i swojego współpracownika Władimira Makarowa. Powiedział, gdzie ten zamierzał zwołać swoją radę w opanowanej przez Rosjan Pradze. Wysłano tam Task Force 141 by ci go zlikwidowali Jego los po zakończeniu wojny nie jest znany, lecz niewykluczone, ze poszedł do więzienia. Operacje specjalne Wiktor Christienko został wspomniany w misji "Awaria serwera" z trybu Operacji Specjalnych. Zadaniem gracza jest dotarcie do paryskich katakumb oraz wykradnięcie danych z komputera Volka. Misja ta prawdopodobnie nie ma jednak nic wspólnego z główną osią fabularną gry. Galeria Wiktor Volk stary model.png|Model Volka we wczesnych fazach produkcji. Ciekawostki * Ma tak samo na imię i nazwisko, co były rosyjski minister do spraw energetyki. * Palił papierosy. * W Call of Duty: World at War jedna z głównych postaci - Wiktor Reznow ma tak samo na imię jak on, a dodatkowo obaj mają pseudonim Wilk. * Początkowo jego wygląd miał być inny. Volk miał nosić okulary oraz mieć więcej włosów na głowie, a jego charakterystycznym elementem miała być walizka. Ostatecznie jego początkową i obecną wersję łączy jedynie ubiór. * W misji "Gotowy do akcji" jego imię jest podpisane na zielono, lecz w misji "Żelazna dama" już na czerwono. * W przerywniku do misji raz ma na imię Wiktor, a raz Maksym. Prawdopodobnie to pierwsze jest jego prawdziwym imieniem. * Kiedy dochodzi do strzelaniny w katakumbach w misji "Gotowy do akcji", Volk strzela ze swojego Desert Eagle ogniem automatycznym. * Waży 89 kilogramów i mierzy 175 centymetrów. W aktach jego budowa ciała została określona jako "ciężka". en:Viktor "Volk" Khristenko ru:Виктор "Волк" Христенко de:Viktor Khristenko es:Viktor "Volk" Khristenko Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3